Playing
by blackwritinglily
Summary: The moment before... (Rated M for sexual themes)


::Fairy Tail, levy Mcgarden and Gajeel Redfox are property of Hiro Mashima::

* * *

Long fingers moved their way up Levys back. First they were above the cloth of her light orange sundress, slightly retracing the flower pattern on it, but soon they reached the upper hemline and caressed her skin.  
The bluenette lay on her stomach square over the iron dragonslayers bed. Her sandals were on the floor, carelessly dropped when she took over the bed with a large book. After some time Gajeel Redfox, the owner of the large bed, had joined her. Plopping himself down at her side, with enough force to make her light body and the book jump a little. The tiny woman giggled at that, and the ravenets red eyes landed on her one of the smirks he was famous for on his lips.

They had just been side by side for some time. Gajeel facing the ceiling, Levy reading. The only thing that had been heard was her turning the pages of her book carefully. It was then when the iron dragonslayer got bored.

His fingers tracing her guild mark on her shoulder blade, making her shudder. It always started like this, tracing fingers, his hands exploring her body, even though he knew it quite well by now. She placed a small iron bookmak between the pages and closed the tome, carefully placing it on the night stand, so it wouldn't be damaged. Before she could turn around, facing Gajeel again, she felt an arm wrapping itself around her waist, pulling her back, closer to him. Slowly, gently, into the warmth of his embrace. Nobody would believe her if she told them. How gentle the iron dragonslayer was, how careful, as if she was made out of glass.

She leant her head into the crook of the ravenets neck, inhaling his scent. It was only faint to her, opposing how strong hers was to him. But it smelled like him, his magic, and iron. She came to love this scent.

Slowly she was lowered onto the mattress, cornered between his arms. In the past, she may have feared it, being cornered, especially by him, but now she knew there was nothing to fear. He was the last person to harm her. He dipped his head and sneaked a short kiss from her, before moving on to place kisses along her jaw. Tender kisses, down her neck, drawing a line to the bow, that held her dress in place. He knew that very well.

One of his large hands found her breast, and rested on it for a second before squeezing it. It always elicited a moan from her, to which Gajeel chuckled in response. The tall man lowered his head, his nose running down the gap between her breasts until he caught the end of her bow, gently tugging at it until it declamped. Small hands found their way into his messy hair, keeping his head in place. Levy lowered her head, kissing her dragons head, the moment his hands started to trace her body again. She rose her left leg until it touched the inner side of his thigh and started moving it slowly. Forward and back, over and over until she felt him stiffen in his movement. One of his hands in the middle of removing her dress, the other tugging at the small ornamentation of her bra. It made a smirk sprout n her lips and a giggle leave them. She knew she got him with this. And even if he had been teasing mere moments ago, he wasn't any more.  
Now it was his turn, to rise his leg, parting hers. He pulled her up some, to get rid of her dress, dropping it carelessly right beside her sandals, and admire her nearly exposed body. Leaving her bra be, his nose drew a line, from between her breasts, to her navel, where he placed small kisses. Chuckling when he heard her inhale deeply and then laughing, a silent and short laughter. She was ticklish right there, and he always drew fun of teasing her on that very spot. His rough hands ran down her hips, something he had always said he loved the most, again tugging at the ornamentation of her underwear.

Oh so slowly he removed her lingerié, kissing down his way from her navel to her thighs. Playfully nipping her skin at places he knew she liked, before his head wandered deeper. His face moving out of her sight, between her legs.

She heard him laughing his trademark laugh, before she felt his tongue, drawing sweet moans from her.

* * *

:: This is short, but i like how it came out.

Reviews are welcome~::


End file.
